Gary Troup
| Last= | Count=2 | Name=Gary Troup | Death=22 September 2004 | DeathReason=Sucked into jet engine | DeathEp= | Place=New York, USA | Status=Deceased | Family= Cindy Chandler - Ex-Partner | Profession=Author | ReasonAus=...to meet with Walkabout Publishing about promoting his forthcoming book Bad Twin | ReasonTrip=...to return home }} Gary Troup was a middle-section survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. He was the author of mystery novel Bad Twin and the controversial The Valenzetti Equation. He was one of the people who survived the initial crash of Oceanic Flight 815 but was sucked into a turbine of the plane only minutes afterwards, causing the engine to explode and kill him. In , he was portrayed briefly by stuntman Frank Torres, but in interviews revealed on the Internet to coincide with The Lost Experience, he was impersonated by an unknown actor. Troup's name appeared on the wall of Jacob's cave, suggesting he was a candidate. Before the crash Little is known about the author apart from information gleaned from published editors' notes from Hyperion Publishing, where they posthumously praised Gary Troup after he disappeared on Oceanic Flight 815. What is known is that Troup was involved in a romantic relationship with Oceanic flight hostess Cindy Chandler, who was also present on Flight 815. Whether this was unrequited was never revealed. Chandler was also given a cameo role in Bad Twin by Troup while dedicating the book to her as well. Writing Bad Twin, Troup had also written a book on The Valenzetti Equation, detailing the theorem as well as including information on the mastermind behind it, Enzo Valenzetti. However, it was known that the Hanso Foundation bought all copies of the book and obtained rights to reprint. It was presumed by Troup that Alvar Hanso wanted to prevent the equation's disclosure, with the theorem being one of the most closely guarded corporate secrets within The Hanso Foundation. On September 16, 2004, 6 days before the crash, Gary Troup was interviewed by television presenter Laird Granger about his upcoming novel Bad Twin on Book Talk show #1523. Troup discussed, among other things, The Hanso Foundation, The Valenzetti Equation, and his love for Cindy Chandler. So far, only seven of nine parts of the interview have appeared on various websites in the Lost Experience, and it was suggested by Javier Grillo-Marxuach that there were no other two parts. Troup has been described as an "acclaimed mystery writer" and a "master of quiet irony" by Hyperion Publishing. Just days prior to boarding Flight 815, Troup delivered the manuscript of his latest book, Bad Twin, to the publishers, and also visited Sydney, Australia to meet with Walkabout Publishing about promotion for his new book. It was for this reason that Troup was on Oceanic Flight 815, returning from this business trip. Tragically, Troup had also been planning to write another book according to his interview, exposing the truths about the Hanso Foundation. Though he was not able to accomplish it, his goal would later be achieved by Rachel Blake. On the Island Day 1 (Season 1) Minutes after the crash, Troup was standing in front of one of the plane's still-running turbines and was sucked into it, killing him and causing the turbine to explode. Post-death Troup's impact on the survivors extended after his death when a manuscript of Bad Twin was found and read by Hurley. The manuscript was later acquired by Sawyer. When Sawyer tried to postpone Jack's demand for the stolen guns ("Cool your damn jets and walk around the coconut trees; I've got, like, 10 pages left"), Jack burned the pages that would have revealed the ending. His book, "Bad Twin," was published by Walkabout Publishing. Though, this is not necessarily canon in the Lost universe. When Sawyer and The Man in Black came to the Cliffside cave, a Surname similar to his (TROUPE, with the number 90), was written in the Jacob's Wall. This could be mean that he was a candidate to replace Jacob. A note from the editors Audio was found on a number of websites, together revealing an audio commentary about both Gary Troup and his works. Correspondence between Gary Troup and Christine DeVries was also discovered. Part 1 Was hosted on the now-defunct www.soundsgood.com: :*Note: The Copyright of this audio sample is © James Patterson. Part 2 Preview on iTunes picks up with the next segment: Part 3 The message continued on both Troup's website ( now defunct ) and Borders Books. Trivia *The man sucked into the jet engine in the opening scene of (stuntman Frank Torres in a role originally known by fans only as "Turbine Man") was retroactively identified to be Gary Troup, the fictious writer of the Lost tie-in novel Bad Twin, in a New York Times article from May 27, 2006, citing ABC's senior vice president of marketing, Michael Benson. Joking that being sucked into a jet engine was a fate befitting of the author of Bad Twin, Lost executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse also identified the character as Troup in the October 30, 2006 podcast. In the "Lost on Location" feature for on the Season 3 DVD boxed set's bonus disc, first assistant director Rich Sickler also referred to "Gary Troup" by name while informing the actors and extras that they were going to recreate that scene from . * Gary Troup was the first person seen to be killed on the show. * Anagrams for "Gary Troup" include "purgatory" and "Parrot Guy". * The real-life author behind Bad Twin is ghostwriter Laurence Shames http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117945504?categoryId=14&cs=1. * The "Turbine man" is played by stuntman Frank Torres, who looks completely different from the actor that was chosen for the Book Review interview with Laird Granger. de:Gary Troup es:Gary Troup fr:Gary Troup it:Gary Troup pl:Gary Troup pt:Gary Troup ru:Гэри Трауп Troup, Gary Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Troup, Gary Troup, Gary Troup, Gary Category:The Lost Experience Category:Websites Category:Official sites Troup, Gary Troup, Gary Category:The Lost Experience websites Category:Nikki and Paulo's flashback characters Category:LOST Book Club Category:Fictional groups and artists Category:Fictional cultural references Category:Characters portrayed by unknown actors